This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will determine whether 12 weeks of taking both 800mg of megestrol acetate daily by mouth combined with testosterone given weekly by intramuscular injection increases body weight and muscle mass in COPD patients with involuntary weight loss. It will also determine whether there are increased exercise tolerance and muscle strength, changes in blood inflammatory mediators or changes in the level of everyday activity. Testosterone doses will be higher for men than for women and doses will be adjusted to achieve desired blood levels: for men, at the high end of the normal range for young men;for women, somewhat above the high end of the normal range for young women. This study is intended as a pilot study for a larger placebo-controlled, multi-center trial. There will be no control group;each patient will serve as their own control. We propose to treat 12 participants.